Dean Moriarty
Dean Moriarty is Alex's main love interest in Season 2 who she enters into a relationship with. At first, Harper didn't seem to like him because he had no set bedtime, was a bad boy, roamed the halls of the school without a pass, and sold fake tattoos in the boy's bathroom (one of which Harper later received). Dean discovered Alex's crush on him when Alex announced it to the school in Graphic Novel. They later went on their second date and skipped their first because Alex believed first dates are 'sappy'. In Saving WizTech, Part 1 Dean kept giving Alex the projects he'd made in the wood shop but didn't realize she didn't like them. He later made her a card out of wood that wasn't a project. He referred to her as 'Russo' until this episode. Before he had a chance to give Alex the card, Ronald Longcape Junior used Piggly, Wiggly, get in the Jiggly to lock him up in a block of gelatin and stole his card, which was later discovered by the headmaster of WizTech and therefore, returning it to Alex. It also shows Alex admitting she is in love with Dean at the end of Saving WizTech, Part 2. Dean appears to be raised by his uncle, as he says in Racing, "my uncle raised me with manners". He seems to really like Alex, wanting to make a good first impression with her parents, and showering her with gifts. In Alex's Brother, Maximan, Dean mentions his 'mama' making salad and nachos as Alex did. Dean moved away prior to the events of Dream Date. In Dream Date, Alex appeared in Dean's dreams and is controlling him, Dean comes and does not act the way he did in Alex's dreams and they broke up. Alex went in Dean's dream and Dean revealed he took the break up easily so he would not have his heart broken. Alex also let Dean do whatever he wanted to in his dreams. He seems to think Abe Lincoln is a decent wingman. He can often be seen hanging around the school with his posse, Joey, and several others, who seem to like talking about how 'ripped' he is. Dean is often found "on the road" going by his alter ego, Neal Cassady. This is a reference to the Jack Kerouac novel, On The Road, which features the character Dean Moriarty, based off of a friend of Kerouac's, Neal Cassady, a major figure of the Beat Generation of the 1950s and the psychedelic/counterculture movements of the 1960s. He later returns in the Season 4 episode, Journey to the Center of Mason, where he tries to get Alex back and ends up being eaten by Mason. He is very accepting of the excuse they give him about what happened. In the tv show Lost, Benjamin Linus' fake name is Dean Moriarty Dean often wears shirts with random fake name-tags on such as 'Doug', 'Peter' and 'Mike' although these names are obviously not his. Appearances *Smarty Pants (first appearance) *Graphic Novel *Racing *Alex's Brother, Maximan *Saving WizTech, Part 1 *Saving WizTech, Part 2 *Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date *Alex Russo, Matchmaker? (mentioned only) *Journey to the Center of Mason (final appearance) Photo Gallery Alex, Mason, and Dean.jpg Dean and Alex.jpg L203Graphicnovel.jpg|Alex's Knight in Shining Armor-Dean! 228dreamdate.jpg|Dean breaking up with disgusting Alex. Hue.png|Dean freaked out by Alex's skeleton legs. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Mortal Category:Recurring characters Category:Alex's Boyfriends Category:dean Category:ril